The present invention is directed towards an inflation system and a valve for use in an inflation system. The present invention is particularly suited for inflating inflatable members, such as the emergency exit slides, life rafts, etc. carried on commercial aircraft.
The present invention inflation system utilizes the apparatus for rapid inflation of inflatable objects and related method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,438 by Lewis et. al, and hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present state of the art in inflation systems for emergency exit slides and rafts in commercial aircraft includes a source of gas which flows into an aspirator, which then flows into the inflatable member. Regardless of which type of gas source is used (stored compressed gas, pyrotechnic gas generator etc.) there is a problem due to the wide ambient temperature range within which the inflation systems are required to operate. The temperature range over which these systems are required to function is from -40.degree. F. to 140.degree. F. The amount of gas available must be enough to pressurize the inflatable element at the coldest temperature. Because of the relationship between pressure and temperature with a fixed volume, as the ambient temperature rises above the minimum, the gas source provides too much pressure. To keep the inflatable member from failing due to stress from this high pressure, relief valves are incorporated into the inflatable member to maintain the desired pressure. Multiple relief valves are usually necessary. These relief valves add a significant amount of weight to the inflation system, take up a significant amount of space, and add cost. An inflation system is desired which can reduce the number and size of relief valves necessary, thereby significantly reducing the weight, cost, and required space of the inflation system.